'Demon Blade' Michael Krieger
Appearance Michael has medium length black hair, which frames his angular face, and crimson red eyes. He wears a dark grey T-shirt, with a red and white jacket overtop, and his sword which always hangs at his waist. Personality Michael is, for lack of a better word, a sociopath. Cold and calculating, he has never felt an emotion in his life. What people see, is simply what he portray and acts upon, faking whatever emotions he needs to make it through the day. Michael sees himself as 'emotionally divorced' from humanity, when he speaks to himself he refers to others as 'humans', as though he isn't one. Although he has these feelings of disconnect, he does show some rudimentary human connect. For example: He acknowledges loyality, particularly to his sister and crew. He openly admits that he could never never hurt his sister, claiming, 'I don't love anything, I can't. But if I could love, I would probably love Sarah'. On top of being a sociopath, Michael also suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Split Personality disorder. There are two sides two Michael, one that refers to itsself as 'Michael', and one that simply refers to itsself as 'Me' or if asked to a name will say 'Krieger'. The 'Michael' identity was a split caused by Michael to cover himself from the trama of his first kill, something at six years old he wasn't ready for. This is the personality that he wears most often, goofy and childish, this personality is prone to sarcastic humor. If not given his way, this personality tends to throw a 'tantrum', murdering those who stood in his path and stopped him from getting what he wants. Although Michael usually wears this face, it is his least dangerous personality. Krieger, as a contrast, is the human ebodiment of a criminal sociopath. Serious, cold, calculating, Krieger only comes out during a particularly dangerous or special kill, allowing Michael to enjoy the childish joy he gets from random murder. It is unknown what counts to Krieger as a 'special kill', but it seems he tends to come out during fights with either Marines, or when fighting his rival, Ver'alor. Krieger, although a split personality, is able to talk to Michael, and even rip control from him if he so needs it. Biography Born on September 3rd on a Marine base, Michael Krieger is the son of a Marine Vice Admiral and a civilian doctor. He also has a younger sister, Sarah Krieger, who is a private in the Marines, following in their father's footsteps, rather than being the outlaw that Krieger is. While growing up on the Marine base, Michael was trained in the use of many bladed weapons, as well in a multitude of hand to hand combat. His father's dream was for Michael to follow in his footsteps as a Marine, and was grooming him for easy success in the ranks, Michael, however, had other plans for his future. When he was four years old, Michael was found by his father discerning and drawing in the blood of the neighbor's dog. When his father saw the creepy, maniacal smile his son wore, it was the first time in his life he had ever been made sick by the site of blood. After that incident, Michael was put under constant surveillance by one of his parents or the other, never allowing him a woken moment alone. During this time he discovered a book, which he read with prophetic enthusiasm, it was called 'An Alchemist Tale'. The book detailed the travels of an Alchemist trying to discover the secrets of bringing back his beloved wife, who died during an outbreak of the flu during medieval times. The climax of the book was the Alchemist discovering the right transmutation circle, and managing to transmute the soul of his wife to heaven, at the cost of her never being able to come back to life. Michael took this to heart, incorporating the circle into his own 'ritual', believing he is sending his kills to heaven. At six, the emptiness inside of him had grown to levels he could no longer contain, and he needed to kill again. He began sneaking out of his room at night, walking around the marine base, stalking his prey, honing his skills as a murderer. His first kill was a girl his age, she had large brown eyes and black hair, and Michael had a crush on her, well, as much of a crush as he should. He lured her out at night by stealing her dog, hanging it's dead, mutilated body in a tree for her to see, before snapping her neck. This was his first ritual, and the one he enjoyed the most, the sensation of the first kill is what drives his killing force to this day. He continued this for ten years, never being discovered by his parents or Sister, until three days before he left for Crickhollow. His sister, Sarah, walked in on his ritual, a new recruit and his family that Michael brutally slaughtered. When she walked in, he was finishing up the last of his circles, allowing her to see the maximum gore from his kills. At this point, Krieger took over, attacking his sister, and, after a short fight, he had his blade at her throat. Neither of them, however, could kill Sarah. The most important kill to protecting himself, and Michael was stuck, his blade would not finish it off. So he boarded a ship for Crickhollow and never looked back. When last seen, rumors were being shared about Kreiger's sexual involvement with mountain animals. More specifically goats. Since then he has disappeared from the public eye. His current whereabouts are unknown. Character Stats Professions (Doctor): (2) (Martial Artist): (1) Category:Pirate Category:NPC